1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic connector, more specifically, to an electronic connector with a simple structure.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, with development of the electronic products, the connection between the electronic products and the peripheral devices are frequent. The connection is achieved by an electronic connector. Since, the electronic connector is used frequently. Because the electronic connector is widely used, the quality of the electronic connector requested by customers becomes higher. Furthermore, the production of the electronic connector becomes large-scale nowadays.
a conventional electronic connector includes a metal shell, an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts. The insulating housing defines a plurality of grooves for respectively receiving and fixing the contacts. The metal shell encloses the insulating housing and the contacts for preventing the insulating housing and the contacts from outside influence. The metal shell defines an opening at one end thereof for connecting a mating connector.
Generally, the electronic connector is fixed to a printed circuit board by soldering operation. Therefore, the metal shell can be fastened on the printed circuit board and the contacts can be connected to the printed circuit board. However, the soldering operation is complexly and easy to cause a false weld. Moreover, it is inconvenience to replace a new electronic connector if an old electronic connector is broke. It is easy to break the printed circuit board if the old electronic connector is replaced by the new electronic connector.
The electronic connector is manufactured by successively assembling the contacts, the insulating housing and the metal shell. The manufacturing procedure is unsuitable in mass production. Because the shell is made by a metal material, the cost of the electronic connector is thereof increased. The connection between the metal shell and the insulating housing is infirm to cause the mating connector connecting to the electronic connector incorrectly.